Gravity
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Just a oneshot Songic about Goten and Marron.


**Gravity**

**Summary: **Just a one shot songfic about Goten and Marron. (They're so cute : Squeal : EEEE!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not -- I repeat -- I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

_You're unavoidable_  
_Simply irresistible_  
_And certainly you're kissable_  
_But next to you I'm way too shy_  
_I lose my backbone_  
_Leave my feelings unknown_  
_Play should've could've on my own_  
_Then I'm left to wonder why..._

"Ooh Marron, stop drooling!" giggled seventeen-year-old Bra as she nudged her friend Marron on the side.

The twenty-one-year old had been harboring feelings for the young saiyan ever since the tender age of fourteen but like everyone who had crushes, was just too afraid to ever say anything. She tried to subtly hint at it for a whole year but he just never really caught on. Maybe they were just destined to be friends after all.

"And end up looking like a complete idiot? No thanks," Marron replied sadly. She really did want to tell him but now, it seemed, that her condition had gotten worse. Every time he came near or spoke to her, her whole body just froze up and she just couldn't say a thing no matter how hard she tried.

_This is all so hard_  
_Letting down my guard_  
_It's all the same_  
_It's you I blame_  
_Maybe that's not right_

"I'm sure my Uncle Goten likes you too," thirteen-year-old Pan told the young woman. "Daddy says he talks about you all the time and Mommy says that every time someone talks about someone all the time, it means they like them."

Marron looked at her, feeling a little better. Still, it didn't mean he felt the same way. He probably just talked about her because she was such a great friend to him. Yes... A great friend.

She blushed as she realized that Goten had caught her eye. They were all at Capsule Corp for one of Bulma's get together dinner parties. All the adults were talking to each other and the young men and women were doing their own thing. Like always, Goten was talking to Trunks while the girls sat by the stairs just looking at the scene before them.

_So I'll blame gravity_

Marron had zoned out, not noticing that Goten was making his way to her. He felt nervous, but tried not to show it. Since he was a fighter and had practiced hiding how he felt, he managed to succeed. Lucky for him, Marron didn't see that he'd tripped on his own feet. He got up quickly regaining his composure. He smiled at Bra and Pan before clearing his throat to let Marron know of his presence. She looked up almost immediately before looking back down again.

_For always holding out on me_  
_When I just want to run away_  
_It trips me and I fall for you_  
_Makes perfect sense to me_  
_I lose responsibility_  
_Then every time I fail to see_  
_How easy this could be_  
_I can put the blame on gravity_

"Marron," his soft voice caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. He was the only one who could make react that way. She reddened even more. It felt like music to her ears hearing him say her name...

Bra nudged her. She cleared her throat and forced herself to look up into his dark eyes. They were so deep... Another nudge from the girl beside her. "Um, yes?" she managed to say.

"May I have the opportunity to have a dance with you?" he asked ever so politely, which got sniggers and giggles from the two girls sitting near her.

Marron bit her lip. Could she risk dancing with him? Well, dancing wasn't that big of a deal but she was worried she might end up saying something really stupid and make him think she was some sort of nut job or something. She really didn't want him to think of her as a weirdo or anything bad like that. Besides, she was having such a hard time breathing right now. If she were to dance if him, she'd probably faint.

"Please," he asked pleadingly.

How could she say no?

_You're undeniable_  
_Truly unbelievable_  
_And certainly achievable_  
_If only I could speak my mind_  
_But I deliberate _  
_Simple things I complicate_  
_Then I think it best to wait_  
_It happens to me all the time_

She nodded in reply since her throat had dried up suddenly. With a cold, clammy trembling hand, she took his and stood only to lose her footing and fall forward but he'd caught her. She gave herself a mental slap.

_This is all so hard_  
_Letting down my guard_  
_It's all the same_  
_It's you I blame_  
_But maybe that's not right _  
_So I'll blame gravity_

"Marron, are you okay," Goten asked worriedly as he helped straighten her up.

She nodded meekly. Looking like a fool had already started. She couldn't refuse a dance with him now. She'd already said yes. Without saying another word, Goten led her to the dance floor and put one hand on her waist while he took her other hand with his. She looked down at her shoes; she couldn't look in him the eye. She was afraid that if she did, he'd know everything.

"Hey, why do you seem so sad? Did I say something?" he asked concernedly. Great, now she was making him worry.

Plastering a fake smile on her face, she looked up at him and shook her head. She demanded herself to say something but nothing would come out. Disappointed she hung her head again. She couldn't take it. She couldn't be this close to him without going crazy. If she stayed she would surely tell him everything... Well that is if she ever could muster enough courage. Thinking quickly, she pushed away from him and tried to run away but she didn't get far.

_For always holding out on me_  
_When I just want to run away_  
_It trips me and I fall for you_  
_Makes perfect sense to me_  
_I lose responsibility_  
_Then every time I fail to see_  
_How easy this could be_  
_I can put the blame on gravity_

She'd tripped on her own two feet. Her mind was racing as she tried to run, thus causing her to lose her balance. She fell to her knees. She clutched at the hem of her shirt. Why oh why did she have to go and humiliate herself? She was afraid to look around her for fear that everyone might be looking at her.

Why did she have to like him anyway? Why couldn't she like someone she didn't hang out with and whose family wasn't friends with hers. Why couldn't she just have ignored his wonderful personality? If only it wasn't Goten... If it wasn't Goten she wouldn't have to worry about making a fool of herself in front of him... But if it wasn't Goten... There was no one else...

_There is something I must confess_  
_I was happy with loneliness oh yeah_  
_Weightlessness is so easy to be_  
_Now I'm up in a different spin_  
_Out of control and completely into you_  
_So why put the blame on me_  
_When I can put the blame on gravity_

Tears began to form in her eyes. Why couldn't she just say it? It seemed so easy when she thought about it so why was it so hard? It shouldn't have been. She began to cry right then and there. It didn't matter anymore who was there and who was watching. She couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

_For always holding out on me_  
_When I just want to run away_  
_It trips me and I fall for you_  
_Makes perfect sense to me_  
_I lose responsibility_  
_And every time I fail to see_  
_How easy this could be _  
_I can put the blame on gravity_

"Marron? Marron are you okay? Are you hurt," he knelt down in front of her, his face masked with worry. "Did you hurt your foot? Marron, what's the matter?"

She continued to cry, refusing to answer him. She _couldn't_ answer him. She'd been willing herself to, commanding herself, but she just couldn't do it. She was getting more and more frustrated. Not thinking clearly, and frustrated with herself, she began to hit him with her fists, banging them on his hard chest.

_For always holding out on me_  
_When I just want to run away_  
_It trips me and I fall for you_  
_Makes perfect sense to me_  
_I lose responsibility_  
_Then every time I fail to see_  
_How easy this could be_  
_I can put the blame on gravity_

He gently took hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him. He held her in his arms as she continued to weep. She felt so light... So weak... So fragile...

"Marron..." he whispered.

_Say something. Say something damn it! Talk to him! Tell him! Tell him! _She told herself. _Tell him how much you love him damn it! TELL HIM. _

"I LOVE YOU!" she finally spat out before burying her face in his chest. "I love you..."

_For always holding out on me_  
_When I just want to run away_  
_It trips me and I fall for you_  
_Makes perfect sense to me_  
_I lose responsibility_  
_Then every time I fail to see_  
_How easy this could be_  
_I can put the blame on gravity_

"I've always loved you," she held him tightly as if afraid that if she let go, he'd walk away from her forever.

Her heart fell to the floor as he put space between them. Did this mean he didn't feel the same? He let go of her hand, reaching out, tucking a stray strand of her golden hair behind her ear. He smiled.

"I love you too Marron," he whispered. He wiped her tears away. "All this time, I've done nothing but love you. I just... Well you know, I was just always afraid of letting you know and I regret not telling you sooner because we wasted all that time, but now, our time won't have to be wasted."

Her crying turned to laughing. She looked up at him, a grin on her face. "Really? You mean that?"

As if to prove that he was being true, he cupped her chin with his hand and gave her a warm gentle kiss.

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! This is my first Goten & Marron Fic! I know, I know, it sucks, I suck, I've heard it all, but I've had the idea floating in my brain for almost two weeks and it was killing me! I guess I posted it up to see what the reaction of people would be... So yeah, this is my very first Goten and Marron fic... Let me know what you think! Maybe I might post my second one soon. ) Don't forget to review!_


End file.
